As it comes and as it goes
by ForeverSummerSnows
Summary: Everyone had their own life to live. Naruto was a foster child, a soccer star, a mathematical failure. Hinata was a psycological maze, a cute face, a genius. The ones behind the scene however... the mysterious awakened woman from coma, the foster father, the multibillion worth enterprises... who were these people? How did they affect the lives of two teens who met on one Saturday?
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe she was wrong. Maybe things could get better. Things would grow back to normal.**

**Well that's one piece of shit that isn't true.**

**Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is everyone's favorite undercover emo. Shy and introverted and smart and innocent. Utterly innocent. But while she'd probably world's most adorable teenager this girl was way too emo upfront. Sarcastic comments, death-songs, heavy metal cars and music bands…**

**It is normal enough. No one will ever bug her about being timid. No one will ever stick around for a blunt point of view of life. No one will ever listen to her emo songs of death on the violin or saxophone. No one would pay her any more attention than she needed…**

**No one would ask her why she was the way she was…**

**But trust the majorly overhyped loud blonde to save the day.**

**Like always.**

Chapter one: I move to London… or not.

Friday 

I could strangle him in so many ways. By a wet noodle from the chandelier, or with the snow chains for my tundra while having a joy ride or with my old jump-rope to the treadmill… so many ways to strangle my dear sweet daddy.

He was at it again, in case you're wondering. He was nagging me about school and life and how much I needed to believe in myself and blah blah blah…. Mmh, I think I'll just have another slice of chocolate cake.

'you can't get anywhere in life with such a personality Hinata. As an heiress to the multi-billionaire Hyuuga enterprise you have to build up your charisma, your charms as you'll be dealing with global socialites all over the world…'

And I tuned him out again, going for another slice of cake while replying like a doll: 'yes father.' 'I'm sorry father.' And an 'I'll try to be more stuck up with a stick up my ass like you father.'

Okay, I admit, I didn't say the last part out loud-however tempting-I dunno why but I never had the guts to stand up to anyone, even my little sister!

Now that's just sad, cuz' if it isn't I dunno what is.

'well that doesn't matter so much because I've been thinking of sending you to a socialite school as I can see private schools don't teach you much on confidence.'

Oh gee dad! That's great! While you're at it set up a budget for a funeral soon 'kay? I'm thinking of jumping of Eiffel tower, no big deal.

I said the complete opposite.

'please father, that can't be the answer.' My voice was timid and I ducked my head.

'and why not? Hanabi loved the idea of meeting ther kids up to our standards.'

I felt my hand curl into a tight ball. The private school I went to had some pretty snotty stuck up punks I just wanted to slug out on sight and they weren't on our level?!

Calm down Hinata… your dad's an arrogant dick-head, relax, it's a natural thing for him to look down on people, being oblivious to the fact some were as stuck-up as him.

Then my attention shifted to Hanabi, my little sister, who was oblivious to the world around her as her eyes were fixed on her i-phone, her hands constantly making a rat-ta-tat-a-tat on her screen. She hadn't said a word since dinner started, partly because of the hot gossip on social media, partly because she just hates family dinners.

I just love my family. They're the greatest.

'ahem.' Dad cleared his throat, but Hanabi did not budge.

'*giggle* Darui-kun is so-o funny…' my 14 year old sister said sarcastically, rolling her eyes while probably bawling over her ex mentally, who had turned out to be a dick.

'Delete. Delete. Delete. Geez this guy has nothing better to do than come back begging?' she said in disbelief.

'Hanabi Hyuuga.'

She tensed, lowered her phone and smiled sweetly at father.

'yes daddy.' She crooned in an adorable voice, batting her eyelashes.

Poseidon, could you please make me puke my seafood? Pretty please?

'what do you think about going to a socialite school?'

Her eyes lit up.

'there are so many hot boys in those places! And the fashion trends are like OMG. So in vogue like…' her voice trailed off under dad's glare. 'of course the matter of the curriculum is quite fascinating as well and their extra classes of how to behave in the modern high class society is extremely relevant in our development from our teenage years into the world of business.' She nodded gravely, like a nerd obsessed with the techie stuff in MIT or Caltech.

Oh wait. That's me.

I smiled to myself then watched my father nod in approval of Hanabi's choice of words. I admired that much about Hanabi, always seemed to know what to say to make dad approve of her.

I just freeze up, blush, stutter like an idiot and pass out like a heroin addict. Well gee, aren't I unique?

But the way things were going, I would be on my way to prison soon if I didn't get what I'd prefer.

I texted Hanabi. She glanced at her phone then at me, then at her untouched cheese cake, and then shook her head.

I texted her some more.

She frowned and texted back, rolling her eyes like I missed something obvious.

I read her text and froze.

_Aw hell no._

I turned bright pink, my equivalent to a scowl.

I typed back as I ducked my head.

Hanabi smirked at me and mouthed: _reciprocate._

I sighed in defeat. I had clearly lost this battle and I was on my way to my doom if I decided to put up a bold face.

_Fine "Hanabi-chan"._

'although father…' she began. 'There's another way to man up my nee-chan.' She gave me a million dollar smile. 'I'd like to talk to him alone please, o-nee-sama.' She was only super respectful to me when she was about to have things her way and I wasn't sure if that was a good sign now.

My father gave me a dismissive wave, like I wasn't important… and I probably am not too.

_Five very boring minutes later…_

I was throwing a baseball at a poster of a random boy band Hanabi's obsessed with.

I wasn't a not-so-great pitcher. Heck, I hated the game, despite not being bad at it. Who sings take me out to the ball game when they already are at one?

It's stupid! Just as stupid as everything else in this world.

At a point I missed and the ball entered a random box of random stuff. I went to pick it up and noticed a picture. It was five year old me in a muddy jersey and an older version of me in trainers. We were smiling and I was doing rabbit ears on her head using my fingers.

Then I remembered why I hated the game.

The picture was me at the semi-finals for the little league girls' base ball game. I was a pitcher and I did some really great catches. I pretty much carried the team into glory. Mother had been there to support me even when dad hated the idea of his heiress running on a field in a muddy jersey. But at the finals, mom didn't show up. Dad did. He pulled me aside and told me mom had left the house for good. After that I lost the game and everyone on the team started to crowd me and call me a stuck-up brat who was too afraid to get her nails dirty because at the game I was basically immobile. I never bothered to catch a ball and I threw so bad neither the umpire nor batter could get a clean catch.

It seriously sucked.

I hadn't seen mom since… and I hated her for it.

I missed her so much it hurt because she was the only person who understood me and didn't try to mould me into the prototype daughter. She was more of someone who encouraged me to be myself…

'yo nee-chan!' Hanabi called, breaking my train of thoughts. 'father's calling you.'

Well… here goes nothing.

_HYUUGA HINATA._

Hinata stood before her father, staring at her fingers like they were the most fascinating thing ever. Hiashi eyed her suspiciously, like he doubted the plan Hanabi proposed to him would make a difference in her life.

'Hinata…'

'yes father?' she looked up, her face slightly red from embarrassment.

'there is another option that you would like and will still help you change.' He said with a small scowl.

Hinata timidly feigned curiosity.

'w-w-what is it?' she asked.

'you'll be going to Konoha. You're going to start living with your mother again.' He said gravely. 'and… you'll be moving to a… p-public school.'

As soon as the words left his mouth he stood up.

'you are dismissed from dinner. You leave tonight.'

**A/N: and we're clear! I made an emo Hinata! WORST! Happy New Year guys! I'm such a jerk, not keeping my promise on winter's promise to me. Here, have a shoe and stab me with it. I deserve it. So I have this planned out to the end like… yeah. So I won't be abandoning this book anytime soon. Like I said, even if I break promises or I'm on a 12 year hiatus, I will return to finish my books! That is my emo way! Okay, I'm a weirdo, don't persecute me.**

**Review people, cause y'all gonna live to see the rest of the year in Jesus name!**

**Christian haters can be non-haters and not flame this book. I promise it's not some gospel like story, but don't hate me for my beliefs now 'kay hun?**

**Cool. So uh…**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: I am an object of fascination.

Saturday

FREEDOM!

I am free! I am free! Freakin' one hundred percent free from lectures, from stuck up brats and from…

Oh shit.

My mother is rich.

I am therefore not free from brats because if she's taking me to a public school it's a "high standard school" in father's words.

My translation though?

It's a juvenile prison for uncontrollable spoilt brats.

Make my day.

I sighed in despair as I drove my tundra into the mansion of a house. It had this ancient Bermudian and Persian touch of royalty to it, from the gates to the garden to the architecture…

I bet a thousand pounds that the furniture inside would be freakin' 16th century furniture from the French palace in Versailles.

I heard a low whistle from my right.

'talk about dough…' Hanabi said wistfully. 'I can't believe I get to see mom and Neji again.'

Neji is my cousin. He's the re-incarnate of my dad therefore-according to the law of electromagnetism that states like charges repel- they hate each other's guts. So when Neji was ten he moved in with my mom.

Neji hates me because of the whole thing about my clan branding people who aren't part of the main family blah blah blah. It's a long story I hate to talk about because it reminds me of my grandparents.

Most grandparents spoil their grandkids and shower them with love right? Yes. Therefore my super rich grandparents love me and Hanabi and Neji right? Wrong. They hate my face and my timidity. They hate Hanabi's guts and attitude. They hate Neji's cold quiet personality. Honestly they should go die of diabetes or something like that. They are just the worst.

Back to present…

My mom stood at the door to the mansion. Hanabi jumped out and rushed at her, hugging her to death. I just waited in the truck, waiting for them to leave so I could get my stuff out.

My mom walked to the car and put her head through the window.

'I'm sorry Hinata. I should have told you before I left.'

I kept quiet, fighting those hell sent tears back into their source.

'Neji-kun! Get John to help with the luggage!'

I saw my cousin nod and go back into the house.

'come on Hinata. Get down. Let me see you.' She urged with her kind smile. Reluctantly, I got down and turned, making my mom smile.

'I've been cloned.' She said with a smirk and hugged me. 'I'm so happy to see you again Hinata-chan.'

It startled me, really. I thought she'd act awkward round me, considering she abandoned me at the mercy of my ever so impossible father. It felt… good… and comforting…

So I hugged her back.

'I love you mom.'

…

Frankly speaking that was pretty emotional for me. It was so emotional I had to take a walk to clear my head. So I took a walk in the preppy posh neighborhood with different expensive architectural designs of mansions. They were actually estates really, which made me come to a conclusion that this neighborhood was for rich clans who could build a mini-city for all their family members to live in. it was no different from my old home-much to my dismay-so I decided to go to the neighborhood of my soon-to be-new-school which was two streets away.

Hopefully I would walk to and fro unnoticed.

Man was I dead wrong…

I was walking on my own, an earpiece in one of my ears playing Fancy by Iggy Azalea and Charley XCX, when I noticed this dude standing at a turn into an alley.

'hey cutie… well you're new here.' He said with a smirk that made me want to call on Artemis to shoot this dude dead. 'I haven't seen you before in this place, are you lost?'

I kept walking, like I didn't hear him. All of a sudden two guys caught up with me shoulder to shoulder.

'and where are you going doll-face?' the one on my right asked.

'nowhere.' I said, trying to act cool and not-suspicious of anything while thinking of how to make a run for my money and life.

'really? Well a hottie like you can't be walking to nowhere on her own.' The one on my left said with a smirk. 'you've got some amazing legs there by the way.'

Again, I mentally prayed to Artemis that a few flying arrows would be useful now.

'she needs a man by her side all the time…'

I made a run for my money. At that moment I knew it was the time. But like the terminator two guys just came out of nowhere. I couldn't come to a stop in time so I rammed into them like a batter ram and they felt like iron doors. They didn't even flinch. I stared at them in shock, wanting to die.

'hey doll-face.' The first creep I saw at the alley called from behind. 'It's rude to not answer people that ask you questions. It's also rude to stare.'

'dude, let's get this over with and have some fun.' One said in a hasty voice and they dragged me into nowhere. I started to scream in panic but the first creep put a hand over my mouth. So I resulted to struggling.

What fun?! I'm a boring person! I dunno how to have fun! Geez, what's wrong with the world!?

'aw look at her, she's so scared.' The first creep crouched in front of me, still smirking. 'she reeks of virgin. I'll go first.'

My eyes widened. They want to rape me.

Oh…

HOLY COW THEY WANT TO RAPE ME!

_'Course not Hinata. They just wanna play hockey, idiot._

I struggled hard as they tried to pull down my jeans and I dunno why, but I was hoping for a miracle.

_Hyuuga Hinata._

He wanted a knife. He wanted a gun. He wanted a bazooka. Hell he even wanted a canon.

As long as it did the job, of course he would. Why not?

Naruto Uzumaki was currently the most miserable dude in Konoha. Why? He lost his pizza job. It was the most depressing news in his life. And if his luck was his luck, his godfather had probably lost his job on the same day he started it. Life was the most cruel thing on earth to him. And it was because of that cocky shit face Kiba Inuzuka.

_COULDN'T THE POOR GUY GET A LIFE AND LIVE HIM ALONE? _He groaned in frustration. He could stab him. Freaking stab him with a toothpick. Yes… a toothpick would be the most ideal murder weapon, small, unbelievable and a sure way to an extremely slow and torturous death.

'alright Uzumaki.' He said to himself, breathing slowly. 'let it all out… all this bad vibes will just weigh you down…' he smirked and chuckled at the thought of killing him with a toothpick and shook his head. 'you're impossible Naruto.'

He grabbed his helmet and jacket and headed for his motor-bike. Cars were impractical and expensive for Naruto. He liked something that could worm out of anything. He was about to turn on the engine when, he noticed a familiar gang. A gang he deserted way back. They had a girl with them.

_Oh no you don't you bastards…_

He put on his helmet and got out some fake lights and a walkie talkie.

'heh heh…' he smirked underneath the helmet and turned on the engine.

Nothing happened.

_What the-?!_

He tried again.

'damn it! That damn crook of an Akashi, don't tell me he didn't fix it?!' he barked. 'come on, please work. Just this once…'

The engine roared to life and Naruto reached for the plastic gun in his pocket, driving to an alley.

Meanwhile, Hinata had put up a good fight, biting and kicking people. One of the hefty muscular guys held her down and the other started to pull down her jeans with great difficulty when they saw flashing lights of red and blue.

'hold it right there! you guys are under arrest for attempted rape!'

'hey! How are ya gonna get all of us huh?!' one stated bravely.

They let Hinata drop to the floor and began to advance when the "cop" spoke into his walkie talkie.

'send me back up to alley twenty three. We got six suspects and a rape vic-'

'it really is the cops! Run!' they made a run for it and the "cop" called after them.

'hold it!' he yelled and rode after them before coming to a stop and laughing. 'idiots… works every time.'

Hinata sat there, dazed by the police officer.

_What in Jesus-?_

Naruto was still laughing when he saw Hinata's face. She looked so confused he sighed in pity. Then he noticed her jeans were pulled down so he quickly looked away.

't-t-thank you s-sir.' She stuttered and quickly looked pulled up her pants as she blushed a lovely shade of magenta.

'no problem,' he said with a cheerful voice. 'hey? You done?'

'y-yes.'

So Naruto turned round, contemplating on if he should reveal himself yet or not. He studied her face. It held no familiarity to him, which meant she was new to the place. She was pale and had the strangest eyes ever but they were still pretty captivating. She had well defined curves and long raven hair. She was wearing all black jeans and flak jacket with a shirt that said: "you only live forever, if you're a G."

His first thought was _lesbian, twelve o'clock._

He had nothing against them, except they could be pretty violent and the one he'd come across didn't particularly like his face.

But something about this girl didn't seem that way at all. She was blushing, embarrassed, scared, surprised and lost. She actually seemed very straight to him.

'you know walking alone in a neighborhood you barely know isn't safe for girls like you.' He said, keeping his façade as a cop up. 'can I have your name please?'

'h-h-hinata.' She said avoiding her last name like life depended on it.

'hm… do you know anyone around here who you can trust to take you home?'

'n-n-no sir.' She turned a deep fuchsia in greater embarrassment.

He pretended to sigh in frustration.

'in that case I'll take you home. You need to be more careful. Those boys are well known…' Naruto's face paled under his helmet at his fault. 'ah… uhm…'

'hoodlums?' Hinata offered with a small giggle. She thought her rescuer sounded cute when lost.

'yeah! Thanks uh… Hinata. The point is they're dangerous and you should avoid them.' He said as he boarded his bike. 'hop on.'

'no thanks I'll just-'

'nonsense! It not safe for you to be here alone! I insist as an officer of the law!' Naruto chuckled at his imitation. He was getting a kick at this. 'do you want to press charges against them by the way?'

'oh no! no!' she froze and fidgeted at the thought of a scandal rising in Konoha. Her father would never forgive her and she would be sentenced to life long torturous boring speech. That would never go down.

Naruto shrugged and patted the passenger seat behind him on his motor-bike. Hinata sat on it, admiring the originality and authenticity of the bike. It was black with orange flames on it and Naruto spelt out in flames on it. She liked the fact it was heavy metal too.

The engine came to life and Naruto dropped her on her street. He removed his helmet making Hinata gasp. So young… he was.

'do you school here?' he asked. Hinata could only nod. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

Hinata's eyes widened.

'y-you're n-not a police officer?'

'I look like one? Cool but no. I'm not. Konoha's number one prankster reporting for duty ma'm.' he mock saluted her.

Hinata giggled and handed him some money.

'whoa there.' Naruto shot her a mild glare. 'That's just insulting.'

Hinata's eyes grew wide and she stuttered stupidly.

'I-I-I'm s-s-sor-r-rry…. I d-d-didn't m-mean to- I mean I didn't-I-I-'

'hey. too many eyes there.' Naruto said holding up his hands. 'no offence taken lady.'

Hinata nodded and blushed red.

'alright. I'll see you tomorrow.' He said with a grin.

'okay…' she said shyly and turned to walk away.

'oh Hinata… don't walk alone to school tomorrow.' He said. Hinata nodded and walked away after waving. She paused on hearing her rescuer swear.

'damn you to hell Akashi! damn you!'

She giggled and continued on her way home.

**A/N: I wanna luv ya, until ya hate me… I wanna luv ya, I wanna luv ya, black widow baby! Oh… hi guys! I love IGGY! Just saying.**

**I survived! Gimme a hug fellas! Just kidding. No hugs.**

**Tell me your most sincere thoughts guys. I hate you all. JK.**

**Everybody loves Jimi Agbaje… everybody loves Jimi Agbaje… vote wisely Nigerians!**

**FSS flies to infinity and beyond now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: turns out there's some shady business down in the underworld

Sunday

So… bored.

I stared at the purity ring on my finger since it was the only thing more fascinating than my fingers to me now.

Life was so boring it was killing me. Neji had nothing better to do than glare at me and Hanabi was long gone ahead to raid the closest mall around.

I then began to draw. I didn't particularly know what I was drawing but I let my mind guide my hand anyway. When I was done I stared at my work with shock all over my face.

It was him. The guy from yesterday who saved me…

Darn I didn't even realize that I didn't get his name!

Why am I like this?

I continued to stare. What bewitched me to draw him like that, I may never know. And it was funny because I captured every detail of his face despite only seeing him for such a brief period of time.

I gasped inwardly.

'oh… oh my gosh…'

Neji's glare turned to mild surprise.

Yeah I don't do that "oh my gosh" stuff.

I pretended not to notice and I sighed. The boy was quite handsome actually… that or I over emphasized his features. His smile however was really captivating.

I began to glare at the drawing.

Why… what… who did this guy think he is to be so hot?

Who on earth gave him the right to be so cheerful and look attractive that way?

I hope he's dead by tomorrow…

Okay… I'm so bad a liar I disgust myself.

I don't want him dead tomorrow.

I don't want him dead… ever.

**_HYUUGA HINATA_**

The room was filled with anticipation. When word came out, it was sent to specific places, for specific people. Those people stood there now were hoping, crying, believing, weeping and praying for a miracle.

A miracle so big it would be impossible to believe.

The man in white stood, tall and brave and empathetic to this people.

They had waited for so long now.

To this people this man had the power… the power to make or break their hopes and pleas.

To crush their dreams or strengthen their beliefs… this was the power of this man.

They stained their necks to see what he determined on a sheet of paper… what he sealed as fate through various tests.

'doctor… doctor how is she?'

The doctor smiled encouragingly at them.

'Namikaze-san is doing very well. She's fully recovered from the induced comatose in any case. She's sleeping now, but she'll have to go through observations and tests to check for memory loss and other damages.'

The tension in the air eased immediately and the people breathed their sighs of relief. Some were hypocritical… however.

A certain red haired man grabbed the doctor and pulled him aside.

'we had a deal.' He hissed. 'after 20 years she's supposed to be declared brain dead and you'd collect your 1000 dollars.'

The doctor smiled wryly at him.

'sorry Uzumaki-san but someone gave me a better offer.' He began to leave but he was pulled back.

'you will regret this.' The man's eyes held assurance of gruesome end.

But the doctor knew better. He had seen men like this before; men who would sell their own mother for wealth. He shrugged of the grip firmly and shot the man a steely gaze.

'excuse me sir, but I have patients to attend to.' And with that, the doctor walked away.

…

Naruto glared at the clock.

_12 pm. And that old fart is nowhere near seen._

This one… this one deserved to be stabbed by a shoe. Yes and why not? One of those strappy heeled shoes his hookers loved wearing would be the perfect homicide tool. Oh the irony… killed by the shoe of his beloved hooker.

Naruto face palmed.

He could swear on hell he was schizophrenic. What the hell? Always thinking thoughts way off tangent anyway?!

_Note to self: mental check up. _

Naruto frowned as the door opened and he threw his soccer boot at the person coming in.

'damn it midget!'

'why the hell is your life so messed up? Dude! What is wrong with you?' Naruto barked.

'chill your blood kid.'

'who was it this time? Linda? Kikyo? Jackie? Tylee? I could call them and tell them to please release you at maybe 5am and not 12pm?!' it wasn't that Naruto was a customer, no. he was far more prudent. However, Jiraiya brought home hookers regularly so Naruto more or less knew them by name.

Jiraiya glanced heavenward and sighed.

Why was his life like this anyway? Naruto asked a good question. He shouldn't be fostering this child; neither should he be going to strip clubs.

HE SHOULD OWN STRIP CLUBS DAMNIT! HE DAMN WELL DESERVED TO!

'eh… old man. What's up with the creepy smirk?'

Jiraiya shook his head and peered at Naruto.

'never mind. So what did you eat for breakfast?' he asked skillfully and hopefully drawing his attention from the likely next question which answers would earn him a migraine.

'oh- I had toast and ramen…' Naruto's eyes went dreamy before he shook his own head. 'Hold up. Did you lose your job again? Because that's the only reason you'd be at a hooker's that long.'

Jiraiya sweat dropped. If this boy was so sharp, why the heck was he failing math like a hippie?

'uhm… well… I wouldn't say fired as per say-'

And there went Naruto's second soccer boot.

'that's it! We're going to the police right now!'

Jiraiya blinked.

'WTF?! Are you fucking with me?'

Naruto grabbed his jacket, dashed straight for the door and turned back to glare at his foster father.

'I don't fuck with you.'

…

Kushina stared at the alien world round her.

_Since when did hospitals look like alien science fiction hi-tech labs? And what's up with the TV?_

She frowned a bit. So far her world since she woke up from her nap-which was extremely relaxing and refreshing by the way-was pieced up and scattered and her thoughts were disorganized.

She couldn't remember anything. She stretched tiredly and blinked her blue eyes once the red haired man from earlier came in.

'Nagato. You came to visit?'

Said Nagato smiled at his cousin and sat by her on the bed. He stroked her head gently and Kushina frowned.

'how do you feel?' he asked calmly. Kushina swat his hand away and glared at him.

'I'm older than you midget, cut that out.' She spat in an annoyed tone. If she remembered correctly Nagato didn't particularly like her and the conniving bastard was really much a pessimistic sadist towards her and Minato.

_Speaking of which…_

'Nagato… where's Minato and my baby?'

**A/N: ready… steady… cut! Holla people! Okay… no fair. Where are my reviews? I know I said I planned this out but that didn't mean I had planned every nook and cranny. Suggestions of a possible antagonist would do though I have some ideas. I also have a plan for our lovely Kiba-kun. I love him so much! I have no clue why everyone (me included) pinpoint such an ass of a personality on my poor dog boy. Maybe I could right about him oneday… but that day-if it comes that is- is not soon.**

**Recently I just finished performing in the school inter-house festival! I wonder which house will win…**

**Aah! I've revealed too much!**

**I must go!**

**FSS IS FOREVER EPIC BUT NOW GONE…**


	4. Chapter 4

Monday

_Nobody knows the trouble I've seen… nobody knows my sorrow… nobody knows the t_rouble_ I've seen, no, no one knows…_

I hummed that tune as I drove to school. Hanabi decided to go in Neji's convertible. She chose that fancy prancy junk that had the potential to convert into a pretzel once it crashes into a tree in place of a fortified authentic monster that ate prancy cars like Neji's for breakfast.

Talk about brainless. That brat ditched me and my precious car for my number one hater! I sighed dejectedly and pressed on the accelerator. I was running late to school but I didn't really care. I didn't have to care once I entered the school. Not even when I entered the classroom.

I just had to pretend that I did care… that I valued education. That I enjoyed easily grasping and understanding vast knowledge and that I loved the institution called school.

In other words I had to lie about my feelings for school… like I did for my feelings for everything else…

…

I sighed and gave the registrar a weak smile as I collected my timetable.

I had free period and that meant one thing: "homeroom."

I acknowledged the immediate doom bound to fall upon me and trailed my way to class. On my way I bumped into someone and fell down, my books flying all over the place.

'hey watch it lesbo!' I heard a rather harsh and brute voice hissed and my ears tingled.

Why… why is that voice so painstakingly familiar…?

The person I ran into stood up before I did and I was pathetically packing my books when I heard the voice-now surprise and disgust full-again.

'YOU!'

_HYUUGA HINATA_

Naruto sighed.

School… the idea of school seemed all so cruel and savage to the blonde teenager.

Putting youths his tender age at the mercy of a four walled prison of confinement for 8 hours…

The idea was beyond him.

He sighed tiredly. This morning Jiraiya had been told that he was going to go back and beg his boss to get his job back.

_Goodluck with that old fart…_ he stared into the ocean with his cerulean blue eyes. Naruto lived on the harbor with his foster father-Jiraiya, an ex-sailor.

Jiraiya had also been a pilot, an engineer, a fisherman and an MI5 agent… according to him. Naruto would roll his eyes at the stories.

Growing up by the harbor with a bunch of sailor kids with stone alcoholic fathers trained him to be tough and hard in the cruel world he lived in. sometimes he hated the harbor but most times he was grateful.

Life could have been worse for a foster child his age; at least the old man-however irresponsible-loved him.

On the bright side of his life he had an undying talent for swimming and soccer, something which constantly bugged the old sailor.

'you're either land-rover or sea creature. I don't see how you're both!' he would snap when Naruto would be on his way out to practice for the high school championships.

Speaking of which…

_Holy ramen! I'm late!_

…

Kiba Inuzuka snarled in mild frustration. The lesbian that bumped into him was the definition of klutziness. He watched her in irritation but his face slowly contorted into a look of recognition instead.

The porcelain skin, the lavender eyes, the extremely noticeable curves… the timid composure… his lips curled into an even nastier frown as it dawned on him the identity of the covered up chick before him.

'YOU!'

The girl froze in fear then slowly let her eyes meet his.

She gasped softly.

'k-k-kiba-san.' She stuttered in complete fear of the feral boy.

'great you stalk me now? You can't be any more of a creep now can you?' he said harshly.

Hinata swallowed hard. Inuzuka Kiba used to go to the same school as she did and he always made life in school a living hell for her. He had transferred to another school the year before, and to Naruto's class the year after.

For as long as Hinata could remember he was always picking on her. She didn't know why he chose her, but he did.

She hated him so much, but of course she just shied away to her timidity like always.

'kiba-san I j-just want to g-g-get to class.' She said nervously and Kiba wrinkled his nose.

'you still stutter you dyke?' he said in disgust. 'and what did I say about calling me Kiba?'

Hinata paled fast.

'I-I-I'm sorry…'

'that's not what you're meant to say.'

'forgive m-me.'

He scattered her books and kicked them away.

'THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE MEANT TO SAY DAMNED HYUUGA!' he barked harshly.

'forgive me I-Inuzuka-s-san I'm an idiot. I'm a-an u-u-utterly disgraceful idiot!' she cried pathetically. 'there I said it! G-go away!'

Kiba smiled in satisfaction.

'good girl.' He winked at her and went to class and Hinata broke into tears. She was glad no one else was in the hall to see her humiliated state and humbly crouched to gather her books her tormentor had so cruelly scattered all over the place.

_Why does this happen to me? I thought he was out of my life for good… why did he come back into my life? What did I do to be treated so badly?_

Hinata looked up to see if anyone had found her yet and only cried more when she saw a familiar blonde staring at her, his mouth agape.

'Hinata…'

'hi…' she said quietly as she wiped her face.

Naruto, who stood there stupefied, shook himself up and helped her with her books, crouching beside her.

'who did this to you?'

'it was nothing. I-I-I tripped and fell, th-th-that's all…'

'so you're crying?'

Hinata managed to shrug and continued packing her books. She consciously tucked her hair behind her ear and continued to gather her books.

'you're lying… but if you don't want to tell me then I don't have to know.' He said finally after watching her for a while.

'thanks…' Hinata mentally swore for not knowing his name. 'I-I-I'm really grateful.'

They stood up together and he smiled.

'hey quit crying Hinata.' He said warmly. 'let's go someplace.'

'but we have class n-now-'

'he's not going to come any minute if you gave him a million bucks.' He grabbed her hand. 'come on, let's go!'

Hinata smiled weakly and shook her head.

'I-I-can't do that.' She pointed ahead. 'th-that might be our teacher.'

Naruto looked ahead and groaned in agreement.

'b-but… where's the bathroom?' she was blushing furiously and she ducked her head. Naruto chuckled quietly and gave her directions.

She gave her thanks and timidly hurried away before the teacher could catch up to them.

_She's odd… _he thought. _Wonder what shook her up like that._

And with that he entered class. He trudged to his desk with no purpose or will to live in his steps, except the odd girl he met that Saturday.

'geez Uzumaki. What's up? Whore rode you too hard last night? Or is it just a hangover?' Kiba called out from his locker. He was wearing his basketball jersey and smirking at the blonde.

There were a few snickers, but Naruto, definitely not in the mood to share a juvenile cell with a homicidal freak for physical assault, ignored the feral boy and sat down behind the president and vice of high school whoredoms. And no he wasn't kidding.

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka ticked him off a lot with their shorter than short miniskirts and shorts and their lower than low blouses but still, sometimes he couldn't help but daydream about how damned hot Sakura was. And that was the goal of the pink haired tease too: to become every guy's source of sexual fantasies. Naruto was aware of this, but sadly for him, he was now a victim. Now he had a few bones to pick with her.

_Blue bra for the pinkette, white for the blonde,_ he thought idly when his eyes accidently caught the color of their bra straps before before leaning over.

'hey Sakura. What's up?' he said in a teasing voice. The pinkette tossed the soccer star a non-interested glance.

'what now Uzumaki?' she snapped in her bitchy tone, mildly annoyed. She and Ino were discussing over issues she considered very important and was NOT pleased this "whore-banger" was disturbing her.

'see, after practice I was wondering if we could go out to-'

Sakura giggled. She giggled in such a way she belittled Naruto. It was like she was in on some joke no one else was. Naruto sensed this and held back the urge to lash at her some harsh words at the tease.

'Naruto,' she said, her voice a collection of seductive seashell hisses. 'I've told you over and over. Not today, tonight, or any other day or night, will I be caught dead going out with you. See Naruto, you have to understand that I'm not one of the hookers that stroll in and out of your apartment okay?'

Naruto coughed a bit too hard.

'sure… sure…' he muttered, suppressing an urge to go into a madness fist of laughter.

_Sakura… not a hooker… oh you've killed me girl! Damn! _Naruto allowed a small smile to grace his usually angry or bored face.

'I understand Sakura. But it would be neat for us to just get to know each other and-'

'oh, but I do know you Naruto. You're a hopeless mathematical failure, a soccer protégé, a player and whore-banger.' She smiled at him.

'I would love to voice my mind about you too Sakura-chan, but I'm too much of a gentleman to make you cry.' He said sweetly. 'and who said that's who I am?'

'we all see you Naruto.' She said and pat his face with a pitiful sigh. 'no point trying to lie. Now if you'll excuse me,' she stroked his face one last time, her disturbingly enchanting eyes on his lips and back to his cerulean eyes in a flash. 'I'm busy.'

With that, she returned to her friend.

_Tease, _he thought and leaned back on to his chair with a yawn. He glanced at the door as soon as it opened, wandering why the pathetic excuse of a teacher was still late despite seeing him just down the hall a minute or two ago.

He should choke on his mask, the stupid guy always playing the mysterious dude. That would be hilarious, writhing on the floor as his beloved mask choked him to death.

Naruto face palmed.

_Mental Naruto. You are mental! Mental! Mental!_

But he soon smiled when he saw who entered class instead.

'Hinata!' he whisper-yelled. 'over here!'

…

Nagato smiled at the unconscious female before him. He laughed a bit too. Oh the look on her face when he told her that she and her revoltingly precious Minato and son were involved in a shipwreck and that she was the only survivor made him want to laugh. But he didn't laugh… yet. The doctors had reprimanded him for revealing such a truth but of course he only feigned soberness. He hoped the shock killed her but as his luck was his luck, she didn't die. When the doctors stabilized her and left her alone with him in the room, then he laughed.

He was still laughing… then he sighed.

He felt his hand slowly trace the oxygen mask.

It would be so fun to watch the witch suffocate to death… he tugged lightly at the contraption then restrained himself.

'be smart Uzumaki…'

He felt his phone buzz.

'yes?'

'Pain… tell me what I'm hearing in the underground isn't true.'

Nagato frowned. Clearly this man was inevitably idle to call him to confirm a rumor.

'that would depend on what you heard…'

'don't play smart with me Uzumaki! I know that damn Kushina's alive! You said she was out of th-'

'shut up Madara.' He hissed into the phone. 'if you have a problem with me, we settle it at the organization's conference meetings and not over the phone! You know it's too dangerous to do that. Don't be reckless.' Nagato's voice was strained and calm.

'and when is the next meeting I would like to know?'

Nagato sighed in exasperation. If he had his way he would kill of the old pervert immediately. It was a pity he was so damn useful to him.

'next week's Friday, I should think that you'd know. But I shouldn't expect anything more from Uchiha Madara.'

Madara sneered on the phone, Nagato could tell.

'if you want to keep our transaction deals I'd suggest you change that tone of yours, Pain.'

Nagato groaned.

'good day Madara.'

'I'm not through wit-'

'good day Madara.'

'hey! If you-'

*beep*

Nagato rolled his eyes and began for the door. Then he turned slightly to see his sleeping cousin.

'sleep while you can Uzumaki-san… because when you wake up to the world again, you might not be able to sleep in a long time.'

He left and closed the door lightly.

Kushina's eyes fluttered open some minutes and tears fell from her eyes down the sides of her face and unto her pillow…

_Minato… Naruto…_

…

Jiraiya was in the waiting room of his boss' to see him. Orochimaru was a man with a very twisted mind, and he half hoped he wouldn't take him back to work.

The man-almost as old as himself- was extremely strange, almost senile. It was a pity he paid so much.

Jiraiya idly took the newspaper on the coffee table before going into shock.

"wife of former CEO of the Namikaze enterprise and largest shareholder wakes up from 18 yrs long coma."

'holy Madonna…' he whispered in awe.

**A/N: and we done! Hi guys! I have biology exams tomorrow so this will be quick.**

**All thanks to the followers of this book and those who favorite it!**

**Have some ham. *hands out Sam Puckett's ham***

***Sam glares***

**Anyway, I'll be gone for a week or two. Exams are here again!**

**NO!**

**My midterms made me suicidal so Snow is so-o banned from FF till exams are over.**

**Says me bruh! Deal with it!**

**To answer that review that my oh wonderful reader was bave enough to post.**

**Minato is NOT dead.**

**Bet y'all want to see me pull that off, huh? Sure I will. Just read and review and we good!**

**Secondly, it's pretty obvious Nagato's currently head of the Namikaze.**

**Naruto being clueless though?**

**I'm not allowed to spoil any further.**

**Winter's promise to me is very much alive BTW. It is just hibernating now.**

**So I see you in a week or two bruh!**

**FSS IS IMPERFECTIONABLY PERFECT…**

**REVIEW.**


End file.
